What Do You Mean He's With Us! Part 1:First Contact
by Master Dragonfire
Summary: When an ancient warlock returns to earth, seeking revenge against a new earth fairy, the Winx find their world upside-down. Rated T for safety
1. Escaping evil and strange dreams

**DISCLAIMER:**Sigh, no, I don't own Winx Club, well not yet that is... I DO however, own Galin and our unnamed baddy!

"Ha!, those Winx fools restored the magical balance of Earth, and set me free! Now that stupid boy will pay for what he did to me, I was the ultimate warlock, and then HE came around and showed me up! We'll see who's laughing when I'm done with him!"

"Galin! Dinner!"

"Coming mom!" Galin closed his internet, and headed down the stairs for dinner, but that dream kept coming back, he just couldn't shake the pictures out of his head. Wizards and flying castles kept finding their way into his eyes. "No more D&D" he told himself wearily, "No more until I can figure out these pictures"

Dinner was boring, meatloaf and spinach, with rice to boot, but Galin couldn't even be bothered to ask for something different tomorrow, he was so busy thinking about those pictures, and then the dream came back to him in full"

* * *

There he was, flying through the sky, and landing on the balcony of a floating castle. "State your name and business here" Asked one of the guards. He said something, and the guard nodded and let him into a long grand hall, with a large staircase at the end. Coming down the stairs was an old man walking with a staff.

"Ah Galin, you are here, the council will see you now" the old man informed him, leading him into a room with a table and chairs, and people of all sorts.

"You are responsible for the release of an evil that threatens the magical dimension, and so you will be the one to stop him" boomed the voice of the council, "You will receive the assistance of a team like you, who call themselves the Winx. You will stop this evil, or you will be destroyed" The council then fell silent, and Galin walked away.

* * *

"Galin, finish your spinach!" Galin jolted back to reality, and realized that he had zoned ou in the middle of dinner. He finished his dinner and headed upstairs, to see what he could find out about the "Winx'…


	2. Another trip to Earth

**DISCLAIMER:**Sigh, no, I don't own Winx Club, well not yet that is... I DO however, own Galin and our unnamed baddy!

"I still don't understand what you wanted to see us for Mrs. F? Didn't we restore the balance of Earth already?"

"Yes Bloom, you restored the balance of Earth, but last night, the Magix council felt a massive wave of dark energy, and it seemed to come from Earth, so we're sending you to investigate it."

"Another big bad thing happening? Seems like a typical day for us." Stella sighed at the thought of having to go and check the darkness out, "Earth is so normal, I want to go shopping on Solaria again!"

"Shopping can wait Stella, it's highly unlikely that this dark energy just came out of nowhere, and since we have a lot of recent experience on Earth, sending us is the most logical thing to do." Tecna stated while she punched some numbers into her computer, "I calculate a 93.72% chance that this event was of a magical nature, and a 87.33% chance that we're going to be needed on Earth to deal with it."

"We should get ready to leave for earth then, I hope we won't be gone for long though, I was going to start working on a new plant growth potion."

"Yes girls, you need to hurry, I had Grizelda pack your things while we were here, she will be waiting for you at the main gate." Faragonda said as she stood up, "I have the feeling this trip will change Magix, much more than we could ever anticipate."

"I'm sure we can deal with whatever it is, Mrs. F."

"When you need something battered and beaten, we're the girls to look for!"

"I hope it isn't something that could hurt anyone."

"Why not Flora? I can't wait to try out some of the new spells that I've been practicing"

As the girls left, Faragonda had a look of worry on her face. "I hope the wave isn't as bad as the council predicted, or we may have more than just one enemy soon."

* * *

"Mom! Dad!"

"Bloom, what a surprise, what are you doing here?" Venessa questioned as she checked behind Bloom, only to discover that she had brought the rest of the Winx with her.

"We're on a mission to investigate some sort of dark wave that came from Earth a few days ago, but that's pretty much all we know"

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure out what to do honey, and I hope that you enjoy your stay while you're here"

"We will mom, don't worry, and we can cover any extra costs that may come with our stay too, by getting part time jobs at the Fruity Music Bar!"

Venessa smiled, "It's ok honey, your father and I have been saving money up incase this sort of thing happened again." Boom laughed, and the girls came inside to get unpacked. "So Bloom, any news from Sparks?" Bloom shook her head as she helped Stella with her second luggage bag.

"Nothing really, but it was fun to live as a real princess for a month before school." Bloom smiled, well, until Stella's bag burst open and everything fell out of it. "Some things just never change do they?" Bloom asked, and the group laughed.

"When it comes to Stella, no, many things don't change" The girls laughed again, and suddenly there was a wave of major dark energy. "Gotta go mom, just leave the bags here!" Bloom called out as the girls dashed outside to find the source of that energy wave…


	3. Wait, They're Fairies!

**DISCLAIMER:**Sigh, no, I don't own Winx Club, well not yet that is... I DO however, own Galin and our unnamed baddy!

"Winx…what can I find on the internet about the Winx?" Galin pondered his options as he opened up his laptop. "Google might turn some results up" Galin searched google for anything related to "Winx" and was amazed at what he found. "Am I loosing it? No, this site says the same thing, the Winx are…fairies? Fairies don't even exist though, this isn't possible, fairies aren't real!"

* * *

"Stella, I'm losing the trail!"

"Bloom, we can't afford this, how are we supposed to find this evil thing if we lose track of it every time it goes off?"

"That's easy Stella" replied Layla. "We follow it every time we get a read, and when we lose it we stop and wait. We can go on a bit of a vacation, following the trail where it leads us"

"I have an idea." Tecna piped up, "We may be able to use our Tracix powers to get a better lock on the energy"

"That might work, Tecna, good idea!" Flora stopped midair and said "**Winx Tracix**!" Flora' wings changed to her Tracix form, and she called to the others, "Girls, I can see the wave's trail, but it's fading fast, we need to hurry!" The girls sped off in the direction that Flora had shown them, and soon they were in territory not even Bloom recognized.

"Girls, I have no idea where we are. So I can't help if we lose the trail."

"Don't worry Bloom, I took the liberty of downloading a map of Earth before we left Magix, so I doubt that we will get lost."

"That's Tecna, always ready for everything" The girls laughed, and Flora turned around. "I lost the trail, we're going to have to set up camp nearby. Any ideas Tecna?"

"There seems to be a designated campground about a mile north of here that should do the trick" Tecna replied after checking her computer. "It's open at the moment, so we shouldn't have any issues once we explain who we are."

"Tecna's right, I'm sure we won't have any issues with the campgrounds, and there will probably be a way to contact your parents and explain what the new plan is there."

* * *

"This is impossible, no way is this real, fairies only exist in fantasy, not real life! And a wizard too, this is all a hoax, I'm sure of it, and I'm going to do everything I can to get to the bottom if it!" Galin kept reading the webpage he was on. "It says they're from Gardenia, I went there for spring break last year, but I never saw them anywhere. I would have remembered if I had seen fairies there, that was right after I started playing D&D with Austin." Galin found the Winx news feed and decided to check it out. "Hey everybody, we're back and we wanted to say hi by throwing a party at the Fruity Music Bar in Gardenia tonight"

"Layla, this was a horrible idea" Stella complained to Layla that the tents were to small and that she was cold, but the other girls were certainly enjoying it.

"Come on Stella, this is great, being out and away from the noise of the city, and in the forest with all of the trees and flowers" Flora said, "Anyways, it's only until we can pick up the trail again."

"The trail… Flora you just gave me a brilliant idea! Tecna, do you think that you could use your computer to follow the trail and analyze where the energy originated?"

"I could try, but I can't guarantee anything." Tecna warned Bloom as she punched something into her computer. "Well, it seems Bloom's Idea was rather good. I know where the energy originated from, I'll let Miss F know." Tecna opened up a communication link with Faragonda and gave her the news.

"Girls, I am afraid this is grave news. If what you said is true, than the entire magical dimension is relying on you. You need to go north, to a small town on the shore of a long lake, and find the boy there who stands out from all the others. Find him, and report back when you have him."

"Yes Miss F. We'll get going right away."

"No, Stella, wait! You need to be careful not to reveal who you are to anyone in the north. Not even if they recognize you as the Winx."

"Why not? Everyone in Gardenia knows about us, why can't the people in the north?" Stella questioned as she magically packed the tent.

"The people in the north might not accept you as quickly as the people of Gardenia did. So I want you to keep yourselves as secret as possible." Faragonda informed them, I need to go now, good luck." Faragonda closed the connection.

"Well girls, looks like we're not gonna be able to make it to that party. Tecna, can you fix the website?"

"I already have Bloom. Now it says that we're going on a vacation in the north, and that we can't make the party."

* * *

*DING* Galin opened his laptop, and discovered that the Winx page had changed. "Sorry guys, party tonight is cancelled, but we will have one before we leave again, we're going north for a bit of a vacation."

"So, they're coming north? I wonder if I'll get the chance to expose them…" Galin's sentence trailed off as his mind began to formulate a plan.

* * *

So I'm having an unofficial poll here, which fairy should I single out for plot twist #1? Flora, Layla, or Musa?

R&R people, R&R!


	4. Secrets Revealed

**DISCLAIMER:**Sigh, no, I don't own Winx Club, well no t yet that is... I DO however, own Galin and our unnamed baddy!

* * *

"So, where exactly are we headed Tecna?"

"Cobalt, Canada, is the location that I received from Miss F." Tecna replied, "I t's a small town, we shouldn't have any issues blending in and finding the perso n that we're looking for."

"Isn't Canada cold? If I'm going to b jacket, I want to look fashionable"

"You can worry about looking good later Stel, for now, we need to get going. Bes ides, it's still summer, I don't think t hat it could possibly be that cold, even in Canada."

"Ok, I guess I can wait, shopping is alw ays fun when you have new stores to look around."

The girls flew off in the direction that would bring them to Cobalt in the short est time possible, and Bloom began to wo nder. "What if we find the fairy, but sh e doesn't believe us, or want to come an d become a fairy?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Breaking news! Seven unidentified flyin g objects were spotted fifteen minutes a go about twenty minutes south of the cit y limit. We have no idea what they are, or why they appeared, but we will keep y ou updated when more information is avai lable."

"What? Is that the Winx? Hmmm, fifteen m inutes should be enough time for me to g et the others and beat them downtown. I' ll have to be fast though." *Ten minutes later* "Perfect, we're here before they are, Austin, get over here, I'm going t o need your help with this."

"Bloom, we're getting a bit close to town to be flying, I think we should continue on foot."

"Tecna's right Bloom, we can't risk being seen already."

"That looks like a good spot to land, but I just thought of a bit of a problem. What's our story as to why we're in town ?"

"You know Bloom, I never even thought of that, that is quite the issue, but I'm sure we can improvise if we have to."

"I sure hope we don't have to Musa, because I have no ideas for stories to tell people." The girls landed in a grove of trees on the side of the road and return ed to their human forms. "Come on, I want to get started searching right away." Bloom called as she started running down the road, towards the town, and the smell of homemade French fries. "Last one there buys lunch!"

* * *

The Winx walked out of the restaurant, with their fries, and sat down at one of the outdoor tables that were set up in t he field next door. Bloom spotted a group of kids heading straight for their tab le. "Heads up girls, we have company" She whispered just before the first of the kids reached the table.

"What do you think you're doing at the table of the great and powerful Korthan?"

"They're clearly not from this realm, look at their outfits! There is no way they got stuff like that anywhere near here!"

"Oh give it a rest you two! You're going to scare the ladies away! I apologize for my friends behavior, but this table is where we normally sit for our post game burgers. These two can get a little too into their characters, and it can be a little annoying. Alex is right though, you don't look like you're from around here, is there any way we could be of assistance?" Mackenzie asked, "We're going to be waiting another ten minutes at least, so we can spare some time to help if you need anything at all." Stella saw another boy coming from behind the others, and waited to see how this might work out.

"Korthan, why are you standing there conversing with these fairies? I thought I told you to keep out of inter-realm issues." The new kid questioned the one who seemed to go by Korthan, and he seemed to enjoy the fearful look that was on his face too. "You seven, are in violation of interstellar law one six eight nine, subsection c, the inter-realm interaction clause. By being in a realm without regular contact to the magical world, and actively interacting with un-approved persons."

Bloom whispered to Stella, "What's this guy talking about Stel?"

"I have no idea." Stella stood up, and spoke to the new person. "We have no idea what you're talking about, or what this "Interstellar law" thing is either. I ask that you kindly leave us alone, to eat our food in peace, or I will have to do something about you attacking us like this."

"I see, well then, I suppose I have no reason to be staying do I?" The boy turned around. "Good day, all" He walked away , as if nothing had ever happened

"Don't worry about that girls, that's Galin, he's a friend of mine, and he has a tendency to take things into his own hand when something he doesn't like happens. I'm sure he's just mad because we let you have the usual meeting spot, that's all. He'll probably be back in a few minutes and ask very politely that you let us have the table, but it's ok, we'll use the table over there instead."

"Well…" Bloom began, "There is one thing that we would like to know, if it's not too much that is. We're looking for a place where we could stay while we're in town. You wouldn't happen to know of any places would you?"

"A place to stay, for as long as you're in town? I know just the place for you then! Just give me a minute to make a phone call or two." He turned away, and got his phone out. As he was turning back around, so too was Galin walking over, with a very sad looking face. "Galin, drop the act, they know who you are, and what you want, we're going to use the table over there." Mackenzie turned to face the Winx, "I need a name to give to my person for when you go to talk about the place I just hooked up for you."

"Oh, ok. I'm Bloom, this is Flora, that' s Stella, Tecna, Roxy, and they're Musa and Layla."

"Well, very nice to meet you ladies," Mackenzie replied, "If you can be at the corner of Silver street and Prospect avenue in twenty minutes, someone will be there to talk to you about getting a place to stay."

"That's great!" Bloom said, "Except we have no idea where that is."

"Just go down the street here, and take the third left. At the end of the street , you can turn right, and then the first intersection after that is where you need to be, just be fast, or you'll be late."

"Thanks!" Bloom called out as the girls went running down the street, towards their new home."

* * *

One Week Later

"So girls, how are you liking staying here?"

"Your basement's not that bad Mackenzie, although it could be a little warmer sometimes." Stella nodded in agreement. "It was really nice of you to offer your basement to us."

"My mom's been looking for someone to move in here for so long, that the second I told her I had seven young girls looking for a place to stay, she couldn't say no."

"Well, I'm glad we found a place that includes TV, I don't know how I'd survive without cartoons to watch in the morning " Roxy added.

"I'm glad you like it. I have to get going for now, but I'll be sure to drop by again before I head off to the black pass with my friends tonight." Mackenzie left the room.

"So girls, when are we going to begin our search for this fairy?"

"As soon as we call Miss F."

"Why do we need to call Alfea? We know what we have to do here, we should just get down to it."

"We need to call because I feel like we should tell Mackenzie at least part of the story as to why we're going to be in and out so often, and also explain how we seem to be able to solve any problem we come across. Yesterday, I had to tell Mackenzie that I was able to pick the lock on the bathroom door with one of my bobby pins, because I used an unlocking spell after he locked it when he was leaving after his shower."

"That's a good point you have Bloom," Faragonda pointed out, showing up on Tecna's computer "You shouldn't have to come up with crazy excuses like that to cover, you'll eventually run out of excuses, and I'm sure he'll figure out anyways. It's better to tell him than hide this from him and have him find out another way . You do, however, need to be very careful about how you tell him your secret, and be sure he will believe you and accept you when you do tell him."

"When you tell me what?" Mackenzie asked from the doorway.

Bloom turned around to face Mackenzie. "Oh! Hi Mackenzie." Bloom stopped for a moment "Look, I don't know if you will believe me, but I want you to know that everything I'm about to tell you is true. It's the honest to goodness truth. Ok?"

"Ok, what is it?"

"We…we're fairies."

"Fairies? Like, magical creature, has wings, every little girl's dream is to be one? Or some other kind of fairy that I' m not familiar with?"

"No, that's it, has wings, every little girl's dream, that about sums it up."

"That's awesome! I have a group of seven fairies living in my basement! This is such an honor!"

"Now Mackenzie, you have to promise you won't tell anyone about us, or we'll have to cast a forgetfulness spell so you won't be able to expose us."

"Oh, I totally understand, you have to keep it a secret, like Austin did, I'm ok with that, I can keep secrets really well. Just one question, Bloom, is that how you got into the bathroom yesterday? With magic?"

"Yes Mackenzie, I used an unlocking spell to open the door. I was almost worried you didn't believe my bobby pin story." Bloom chuckled, "I guess you know the truth now, don't you?"

"Actually, I never believed your pin story." Mackenzie replied, almost laughing so hard he couldn't talk. "Our locks were made to be lock pick proof, except by a special lock pick that only the company locksmiths would have, that way no-one could get into the house without a gun, or being an employee of the lock company."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me that yesterday?"

"I figured it was your right to have some secrets, and I knew that you hadn't stolen a house key or anything, because the only two that exist were both accounted for."

"Well then, I guess it was a good choice to make, telling you this. You would have figured us out much faster than we believed it seems. We're going to be in and out a lot while we finish our mission here, can you cover for us if we need you to?"

"Sure, I'll do what I can. I have to go now, or I'll be late getting to Galin's for our game. Good luck with your mission, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well girls, looks like it's time to get out there, and find the fairy that Faragonda says we need, I just hope that by the time we find her, it's not already too late." The Winx headed downtown, ready for anything.

* * *

I'm sorry about the long gap between updates, I lost the motivation to write for a while, but I've got my motivation back, and I plan on updating at least twice before I have to stop writing so I have time for exam studies.

Anyone that wants to be a part of deciding what may happen in future events, check out the poll on my profile, and vote for who you want to see in major roles!


	5. A Message and a Foe

**DISCLAIMER:**Sigh, no, I don't own Winx Club, well not yet that is... I DO however, own Galin and Zoltan!

* * *

"So, now that I'm free, I suppose it's time for revenge." The evil voice laughed, "I'll strike carefully and quietly, and no-one will even know I've escaped until it's too late!" The man began to writhe and scream, and suddenly, a carbon copy of him walked out of his body. The copy did the same, until there were eight in total. "Now that you're all here, I have a plan…You are going to leave this place, and search the globe for the fairy that trapped us here, and when you find him, you will report back to me!"

"Yes master, we will search for the fairy, and report back."

"Destroy anything that gets in your way! Understood?!"

"Understood." The copies left the cavern and the original sat down inside the circle that had kept him trapped and dormant for almost a thousand years.

"When they find him, I will dispose of him permanently, and after that, there will be nothing that can stop Zoltan!"

* * *

"Ok girls, first things first. Where are we?" Bloom asked as the Winx aimlessly wandered around downtown Cobalt, hoping to find some sort of clue that might lead them to the fairy they were looking for.

"According to the map that I downloaded, we're on the corner of Main and Baker."

"Knowing where we are isn't going to help us figure out where to look Bloom." Stella began.

"I think we should head down Baker some. There's a park down the street, I think it would be a good place to start our search" Tecna interrupted. "From there we can split up to cover more territory."

"Good idea Tecna." Bloom said before Stella could complain about being interrupted. "Lead the way." As the girls walked down the road, Musa questioned Bloom as to how they would organize the search. "I don't really know, but we'll sort it out. We have to find the fairy, Miss Faragonda is depending on us."

"Ya, we need to do this, if there's a fairy out there that has the power to help us, then we need to find them." Flora said, sounding rather determined, "We're going to do this, and we're going to find that fairy, I just know it."

"How can you be so sure Flora? The fairy could be hiding anywhere around us, and we may not even have a magic energy to follow to them, or obvious cases of accidental power use." Tecna questioned, "The chance of success without any leads is extremely low, and I can't identify any good leads."

"I just know Tecna, it's as if I can feel her next to me already, it's strange." Just then, Galin went running by. "Hello Galin!" By the time Flora had finisher her greeting, Galin was around the corner and out of sight.

"Well girls, here's where we split." Tecna announced, "I'll go towards the mall. Stella, you head for the north side of town. Layla, head for the beach. Bloom and Roxy can go to the library and search around there. Musa, you can check out downtown. Flora, see what you can find in the park."

"Bloom, be careful, I have a feeling you're going to get more than you bargained for."

"I will be Flora, I promise." With this, the girls split up, and headed off to their designated areas to search.

* * *

"Get away from me!" Galin jumped across a gap that was at least fifteen feet wide. The shadow beast that was following him stopped for a moment. Galin rolled as he hit the other side, and kept on running. He stopped about fifty feet later, and turned around to see why he couldn't hear the beast anymore, but he didn't like what he saw. The dog like creature that had been following him had grown wings, and was taking to the sky. Galin turned back around, and started running, right off the edge of a cliff.

As Galin fell, a beautiful voice filled his mind "Galin, you mustn't lose faith"

"Who, what, and where are you, and what do you mean?"

"Do not lose faith…" Time seemed to slow for Galin, as he watched the side of the cliff go by, but there were no places to grab, and the shadow beast was gaining on him. That was it, he was done for, he knew it, and knew there was no point in denying it. Suddenly, he shot off away from the cliff, leveling out, and he started to fall more slowly. He turned around to see if the beast was following him, and suddenly he felt a massive amount of energy flowing through his body, and he released it from his body, smashing the beast into the cliff.

Galin woke up with a start. "What was that?" He looked around, and found himself asleep on the couch in his basement, it was about one thirty. "Oh no, I've got to get D&D ready, or the other's will kill me!" As he got the game ready, he kept hearing the voice again and again, saying the same thing, it just didn't make sense to him. He had just finished setting up the table when the doorbell rang, it was probably Austin, and he would let himself in if the door wasn't answered. So he didn't bother to get up, until the bell rang again. This time, Galin got up and looked through the basement window at who was ringing the doorbell. There were three men, dressed in cloaks that looked like they were from the ninth century. Galin decided he would see what they wanted, and have a little bit of fun at the same time.

"Hello there, we're looking for Galin, is he home?"

"No, not at the moment, can I take a message, or get a number he can contact you at?"

"Yes, you most certainly can. Tell him that the wizards of eternity would like to speak with him. He can contact us simply by touching a mirror and saying _Contactum Reactum._"

"I'll pass it on for you."

"We thank you very much, it is vital that we speak with him as soon as possible, his life is a risk if we do not." With that, the wizards turned around, and disappeared into thin air.

"Maybe they're not as crazy as I thought…"

* * *

"Bloom, something is wrong here, the streets are totally empty, there are no animals nearby, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too Roxy, but I have no Idea what it is."

"Can you use a spell to figure out what's wrong? There's no-one around to see you do it, so what's the risk?"

"Great idea Roxy! _Detectus Around Us_" Suddenly, the world around them seemed to spin and whirl uncontrollably.

"Hello there fairies, it seems you have figured out my little trick sooner than I expected, oh well, it just means I get to destroy you sooner!" An evil-looking figure stepped through the bending reality around them, cackling maniacally, as he advanced towards the girls. "I hope you enjoy your last few moments on Earth!"

* * *

My poll for who you want to see in major events is still up on my profile page, and will be staying up untill a week after I publish the last chapter of part one. So get your votes in now!


	6. Discoveries

**DISCLAIMER:**Sigh, no, I don't own Winx Club, well not yet that is... I DO however, own Galin and Zoltan!

* * *

"Roxy, we have to defend ourselves!" Bloom called out to the younger fairy, as she dodged a blast of energy that the mysterious attacker blasted at her.

"I know, I just can't stand still long enough to transform!" Roxy shouted back as she back flipped onto a floating platform that had appeared.

"Well then, I'll have to buy us some time!" Bloom landed on the ground about forty feet away from their attacker. "Hey ugly, over here!" The man turned to face Bloom, and fired off a volley of energy balls. "Roxy now!"

"**Magic Winx!**" The attacker turned around, only to see Roxy fire an energy ball right for him. He dodged her attack, and shot back, forgetting Bloom for the moment, and he regretted that decision.

"**Winx Believix!**" After transforming, Bloom fired off a volley of energy balls, before flying over to Roxy's side. "I don't know if we can take this guy, Roxy, we need to get out of here and warn the others!" Roxy nodded, and put up a shield to ward off any attacks he may throw at them. "**Winx Zoomix!**" Bloom grabbed Roxy's arm, and suddenly, they were gone.

"That was a close one Bloom" Roxy said as she collapsed onto the couch in their basement. "We have to warn the others about this guy, and figure out what he wants with us.

"Yes Roxy, but we also have to keep up our search for the fairy that we're looking for. We can't just abandon the search because we're afraid of some guy that has it out for us. We did the same thing when we were looking for you, we had to deal with the Wizards of the Black Circle, but we got out ok, because we never gave up hope. There's got to be a way to do this, and we will figure out what that way is, I guarantee it."

Flora came in the door, and spotted Bloom and Roxy sitting on the couch, looking tired. "Are you two ok? You look like you had to battle a dragon!"

"You were right Flora, we were attacked by some guy who knew what we were, and he tried to kill us!"

"Oh Bloom! Are you sure you're fine? That guy must have been pretty powerful to have been a fair fight for you two."

"Yes Flora, we're alright, but we need to warn the others about this guy, I don't want him catching any of us by surprise again. When the other get back, will you let them know the news?" Flora nodded. "Thanks, I'm going to go warn Mackenzie." With that Bloom left the room, and headed for Galin's house.

* * *

It was a long walk to Galin's house, but Bloom was determined, she had to warn Mackenzie of the sudden new danger that they brought him, and ask if he might know who they were looking for. When she got to the front door, she could hear shouting, like there was a fight going on, so she let herself in to see if something was wrong. The sound was coming from the basement, so Bloom conjured a small fireball in her hand, and slowly descended the stairs into the semi-darkness below. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned to the right, and saw a light coming from under the door at the end of the hall. Bloom heard a sound from behind her, and whirled around, only to see an old, half-broken, singing fish hanging on the wall. "That sound is horrifying, that fish needs to be destroyed."

"Don't hurt my fish!" Bloom extinguished her flame and turned her head, to see Galin standing behind her, looking rather angry. "What did my fish do to you that warrants its destruction?"

"How about he scared me to the point where I almost punched it! How about that?"

"It's not his fault! He's been broken for a while, and I can't find the same sound box that he has anywhere! Without that sound box, I can't fix him, and until I can fix him, he's going to sound like that."

"He still scared me. Can I talk to Mackenzie?"

"Sure, come on into the den of adventure!" Bloom walked through the door, and was amazed by the room that surrounded her. There were things hanging on the walls. Swords, a shield or two, a pair of crossed staves, it was amazing, and as if that wasn't enough, the floor was a wild combination of grassy green carpet, rough stone, an ocean blue floor rug, and smooth, glass-like obsidian tiles. Mackenzie was laying on the ocean rug, in a heated argument with one of the other boys, Austin, she thought his name was, and rolling dice every couple of sentences.

"What are they doing?" Bloom questioned as she motioned towards the two boys.

"Hadin is having an argument with the castle guards while we sneak in under the drawbridge."

"Castle? Drawbridge? I have no idea what you're talking about." Bloom told Galin, as he rambled on about the recent goings-ons.

"Come sit on the Obsidian Throne, I'll show you what I mean." Bloom walked over to the chair that sat on the obsidian tiles, and felt a strange force nearby when she sat down. "This" Galin said as he motioned towards the Game board. "Is what I'm talking about…" Bloom spotted the pieces on the game board, and was instantly drawn in as Galin explained what had been going on. "And if we can get into the castle vault, we can get the jewel of fire, and complete our quest for the fairy queen." Bloom almost jumped out of her seat when she heard Galin say fairy, but managed to make it seem like she was only shifting her position.

"So Galin, you seem to really enjoy this game. Do you know anyone that you think might be a wizard in disguise?"

"A wizard in disguise? No, other than Austin, I can't think of anyone who could possibly be a wizard in disguise, and Austin doesn't really count, his powers don't work anywhere but the twilight realm."

"Austin is a wizard in disguise? I never even realized!"

"Yes, I am the last of the wizards of twilight, guardians of the ring of time, the device that keeps the evil beast Zoltan from conquering the entire magical dimension."

"That's interesting." Bloom said as her mind wandered. Perhaps that was why they had been sen here, to find Austin and stop Zoltan? Then again, Faragonda had told them they were searching for a fairy, not a wizard, so perhaps this was simply a coincidence? Bloom felt a wave of magical energy pass through her body. "Are you sure his powers only work in the twilight realm? I just felt a massive energy wave."

"Yes, ever since my twilight pendant was broken, I am powerless here. I can't even read the runes that I grew up reading, because I need magic to read them."

"Interesting" Bloom said as she began to realize what was going on.

* * *

My poll for who you want to see in major events is still up on my profile page, and will be staying up untill a week after I publish the last chapter of part one. So get your votes in now!


	7. Time to Strategize

**DISCLAIMER:**Sigh, no, I don't own Winx Club, well not yet that is... I DO however, own Galin and Zoltan!

* * *

"Are you sure his powers only work in the twilight realm? I just felt a massive energy wave."

"Yes, ever since my twilight pendant was broken, I am powerless here. I can't even read the runes that I grew up reading, because I need magic to read them."

"Interesting" Bloom said as she began to realize what was going on.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say you felt a massive energy wave?"Bloom nodded, and then realized what she had done. "So, you're a magical being then. What are you? You're not an avatar, that's for sure, and you're definitely not a witch, so that makes you...a fairy!" Bloom nodded, unable to think of any simple ways out of the hole she had dug herself into.

"Yes, I am a fairy, but none of you can tell anyone about it! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone in the first place, so consider your selves lucky." Bloom decided that she would give them the full story, since she had admitted to being a fairy. Maybe they could help with her task. "I was sent here to find a fairy that's been living on Earth, do you have any idea who it might be?" Everyone shook their heads no, and Austin added to his head shake.

"I would like to speak with you before you leave on this subject again, please." Bloom nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly, a loud booming sound came from directly behind Bloom, who whirled around only to find that the grandfather clock in the corner was making all the noise. It chimed six times, before Galin told Bloom that they would have to go for today, but she could come back tomorrow to watch the game if she wanted. Bloom liked this idea, because it gave her an excuse to be with the boys more, so she could figure out what that wave of energy had been.

On her way out, Bloom stopped to take a moment to talk to Austin. "You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, it's about this fairy search business, I think you may not be looking for what you think you're looking for.

"What do you mean I may not be looking for what I think I'm looking for?"

"I can't be certain, so I will say no more, but I am warning you now, expect the unexpected."

* * *

When Bloom got back to the house, the girls were all lying in their make-shift living room, and they were all visually relieved when Bloom walked in in one  
piece. "Bloom! You're all right!" Was the first thing she heard after walking in the door. It came from a very happy Roxy, who looked as if she hadn't stopped worrying since she had left her there, no more than an hour ago.

"Of course I'm all right, did you think that creepy guy had attacked me again? I think we beat him badly enough to send him into hiding for now."

"Beat him? What are you talking about? We ran for our lives! How is that beating him?"

"We beat him because he knows that whenever he starts a fight with us, we can use our Zoomix powers to escape. He's going to have to strategize, and that should give us time to do the same thing."

"So, while he figures out how to stop us from escaping, we figure out his weakness?" Roxy asked with a strange look on her face.

"Pretty much." Replied Bloom, "Oh, by the way, I have some news." The rest of the Winx gave her a look that said, "What did you do this time?" Bloom looked back, "What? It's not bad news!" The girls' faces lightened. "Well, not all of it." Before anyone could interrupt, Bloom spurted out, "Austin is a wizard, and the guys that Mackenzie role plays with know I'm a fairy."

"WHAT! How did that happen?!" Stella was completely flipping out.

"Well, I felt a massive energy wave, and we were already on a magical topic, so it just sorta slipped out, I'm sorry." Bloom looked at the ground. "If it makes you any happier, I think I know who will lead us to the fairy." With this, the room fell silent, and when Bloom looked back up, she could see the anticipation. "Austin"

* * *

Once again, Galin found himself being chased by some dark evil beast. It had been a recurring nightmare that he had started having at around seven years old. This time though, it was different. He could hear Bloom's voice, coming from behind the monster that was after him, telling him not to stop running. He was running towards a fairly long canyon, he was going to have to jump across it. He ran towards the edge, going faster and faster, and then as he jumped, he heard Bloom's voice. "Galin! It's a trap!" It was too late, he had already jumped, and he saw the shadow lunge for him from inside the canyon. Galin let his instincts take over, and felt energy building up in his body like never before.

The shadow from the canyon was getting closer to him, and the energy was building in him. The beast put on a sudden spurt of extra speed and just missed him. The beast turned around, and lunged right for him, there was no way he would escape. "Nova Burst!" He felt the energy leave him all at once, and the shadow fell like a stone. When he landed on the far side of the canyon, he rolled, and when he stopped, he saw Bloom standing above him.

"You are not what you believe yourself to be Galin. You are more than human." She started to fade away. "Remember Galin, remember the Winx." With this, Galin woke up, and looked at his alarm clock, only to discover it wasn't there, he had fallen asleep on the couch. He heard his alarm clock go off from his room. That was odd, how had his alarm gone off, if he had fallen asleep on the couch? Then Galin considered the idea of him sleepwalking to the couch. That was very unlikely though, down two flights of stairs, and through a kitchen that was mousetrap central, all the way down to the couch. Oh well, it didn't matter how he got there, what mattered was that he was up now, and he could get ready for the long day ahead of him.

* * *

"Come on Bloom, we're going to be late if you don't get up here!" Mackenzie yelled downstairs. "I don't want to make the guys wait!"

"You called?" Bloom said as she put her shoes on behind him. She was in a pair of jeans, with a rainbow-colored shirt on. "Do you like it? Stella made it just for me."

"How did you, you were just, what?!"

Bloom laughed at his reaction. "I teleported" She told him as she opened the door and started to walk down the front path. "I thought I would surprise you."

"Well, you certainly did a good job surprising me." Bloom nodded. "Ok, so when we get to Galin's place, he'll explain how this is going to work. Any questions about today that you may have, need to be directed to him.

"Like when we're having lunch? Oh, or where his bathroom is?"

Mackenzie laughed "Ha ha very funny." His face took a more serious look, "Yes, the location of the bathroom is vital knowledge, no matter where you are."

* * *

"Here is the case you requested headmistress."

"Thank you very much Mirta. This case is going to be very important to the Winx soon." Faragonda said as she pulled a locket out of the box. "Oh yes, very important indeed."

* * *

My poll for who you want to see in major events is still up on my profile page, and will be staying up untill a week after I publish the last chapter of part one. So get your votes in now!


	8. Boxed Up Mysteries

**DISCLAIMER:**Sigh, no, I don't own Winx Club, well not yet that is... I DO however, own Galin and Zoltan!

* * *

"Star Shower? That sounds pretty powerful, how did you get a power like that? Did you save the universe from a giant world eating dragon?"

"No Bloom, I actually learned it when I discovered my epic destiny. It was pretty cool though."

"Epic destiny? What's that?"

"An epic destiny is exactly that, your character's destiny in the game. Most of them are pretty cool, like mine. My destiny is that I'll become immortal, and defend my home realm from attacks."

"You get to be immortal? So awesome!" Bloom was jumping up and down. "Even I don't have that kind of power!"

"Galin, I think that's your record for most enemies killed in one turn. You leveled that arm of the Kobold army, and I think it's about time for our lunch break too."

"Oh, what's for lunch Austin? What are we having? Is it Chinese food? Oh, what about pizza?"

"We're going to go get Burgers at Marco's today. We might get ice cream too." They left the house, and headed downtown, not aware of the shadow that was following them.

* * *

"Stella, I have a bad feeling about Bloom being with those guys today."

"Why would there be any problems Flora? She's checking out the energy wave she felt yesterday, I'm sure she's fine"

"I don't really know Stella, I just have a bad feeling that's all."

Tecna reminded Stella that Flora was right last time something like this had happened, and Stella eventually agreed to go with the others to check up with Bloom.

* * *

"Ha ha ha, hello there little fairy, having a nice time with your new friends?" Bloom spun around, and saw the same shadow that she and Roxy had fought with the day before, standing on the roof of the bank.

"What do you want you monster?" Bloom yelled at him, stepping forward in front of the guys.

"Oh, nothing much, I just want you gone. Forever." Bloom could tell he wasn't going to take no as an answer, and got into a battle ready stance.

"Come on girls, we're almost there!" Flora ran around the corner, and spotted Mackenzie on the next block. "There's Mackenzie! Bloom has to be nearby." Tecna was about to bring up the possibility that Mackenzie was alone, but an explosion interrupted her train of thought. "What was that?"

"I don't know Flora, but it sounded bad, let's go!"

Bloom did a back flip to avoid the energy ball that had been shot at her. "You'll have to do better than that to hit me!" Another ball came towards her, which she sidestepped, causing the ball to head down the street, and collide with the front window of a candy store. "Oh please, even Darkar was more powerful than you are." Bloom shot a small ball of fire at the shadow, and when it hit him, he disappeared.

When Roxy saw the energy ball hit the candy store window, she knew something was going on. "Girls, it's that guy who attacked us earlier! They rounded the corner, and there she saw him, the shadowy figure that had attacked Bloom and herself the day before. She could see that Bloom was just dodging his attacks, and signaled to ask if they could transform. After getting a definite yes from Bloom, she turned to the others and gave them the go ahead.

"**Winx Believix!**" The girls transformed into their fairy forms, and headed into battle. Roxy heard a voice coming from the candy store behind them.

"So, you can take out one of me. How about thirty?" Suddenly copies of the shadowy figure, all wielding swords of various sizes, surrounded the girls.

"Well, this fight just got more interesting. Galin! You take the others somewhere safe, get away from here quickly." Bloom yelled before she entered her fairy form. "Let's see if we can deal with this guy for good this time!"

The copies started jumping at the girls erratically. "Mega Watt!" One figure fell and disappeared. "Looks like we get to blast them away, one by one!"

"Fire Arrow!"

"Autumn Wind"

Three copies jumped towards Layla at once, and they used their swords to deflect the light beam that Stella had sent at them. "Morphix Staff" Layla took a step back, and with a single rising pinwheel, threw them into the sky, and then into nothingness as they faded out of existence.

* * *

As they destroyed copies, more seemed to form. They needed to finish this soon, or they would be overwhelmed. Bloom heard a voice from the other side of the wall of enemies. "Hey ugly! Ya, that's right, you, all of you! Don't attack those ladies, it's not polite! Come beat on us instead! Bloom shot a fire blast at the copies that were blocking her view of the speaker, and saw Galin carrying a long sword and a shield.

"Galin, what are you doing?! I told you to get somewhere safe!" Bloom yelled as she blasted the copies that were closest to him.

"I'm not new to this stuff Bloom, I came to help you out!" Bloom was amazed at the level of skill that Galin fought with, he was mowing down the copies left, right, and center.

"We came to help too!" The others emerged from the ally and the bank parking lot. Each was wielding different weapons, and distinctly portrayed the class that they played as when they role-played. They all seemed to be fairly good with their battle tactics and techniques, maybe they could win this fight…

* * *

Faragonda sat in her office, looking at the locket and box that sat on her desk. Many years ago she had tried to read the inscription on the box, but she had been unable to make heads or tails of it. Now, however, she could read it rather easily. "Terra Ignus Aqua Venus" was what the box said, and the locket had one word inscribed on it, "Vis"

* * *

This was it, they had him right where they wanted him. Exposed, surrounded, and minion-less, the shadow that had attacked the Winx, was doomed. The Winx and the boys had him surrounded, and they were closing in on him to finish him off all together. As they closed in on him, he turned around, looking panicked, and suddenly he threw his arm out towards Galin, and a blast of energy headed straight at him, Bloom screamed, and as it struck him, there was a flash of bright light.

* * *

Oh, I'm evil aren't I? Well, every good story has to have a couple of good cliffhangers, and I'm pretty good at finding just the right spot for them.

Well, my poll for who you want to see in major events is still up on my profile page, and will be staying up untill a few days after I publish the last chapter of part one. So get your votes in now!


	9. The Magic Archives

**DISCLAIMER:**Sigh, no, I don't own Winx Club, well not yet that is... I DO however, own Galin and Zoltan!

* * *

Faragonda was in the magic archive, looking for a particular book… There it was, _The Treasure of Vis and Other Magical Legends, _the book that held all of the answers she could ever want, however, she knew that the book could be temperamental, and that she would need to do this just right. "I would like to read the story about Vis, please"

"Most certainly, headmistress. Why do you have this desire?"

"I believe that I have come into possession of the keeper of Vis" Faragonda said as she sat down and allowed the book to settle onto the table. The book opened, and she began to read.

Thousands of years ago, before the world was round, or the mundane beings of earth emerged from their caves, there was a great war. The war was between the fairies, witches, and heroes of good, and an evil shadow that threatened to consume the entire universe. This battle raged for many years, and many people that wandered the time stream found their way to this war once or twice. The war cost both sides greatly, but no battle was equal to the battle of Farthorn. It was in this battle that the witches turned on the fairies and heroes to join the evil shadow in his quest to destroy everything. Many fairies and heroes died that day, and the turning of the witches prompted a counter-attack from the heroes. While the two factions battled it out, the fairies devised a plan that they believed would work. The fairies plan was simple, they would create a magical artifact that would alter a fairy's Winx, and allow them to destroy the shadow. The four major fairies of the era were tasked with creating the artifact, and protecting it from harm. So, the major fairies gathered together, and created a locket, and a wooden box. Together, they enchanted the box, using this spell.

"Together we major fairies enchant this clasp, to keep it high and safely out of evil's grasp, to open this case if that's what you desire, this is what you will require, One fairy, a descendent of Terra, fairy of earth and courage, One fairy, a descendent of Aqua, fairy of water and order, One fairy, a descendent of Ventus, fairy of air and wisdom, One fairy, a descendent of Ignus, fairy of fire and power"

Then they sat in a circle around the locket, and converged their powers into one magical force, known as Vis. They put the power of Vis into the locket, and sealed it inside the box. Three years later, a new fairy was born, and was chosen to wield the power of Vis. As this fairy grew up, the locket was always with them, and that allowed them to harness the power of Vis, instead of what they would have gotten otherwise. The fairy eventually defeated the shadow, and the universe was saved. The fairy then led a normal life, and when evil arose from the shadows, no matter how strong, they were always there to help in the battle. Until one day, when a sorcerer named Zoltan attacked.

Zoltan started as nothing more than a rogue wizard, attacking small farms, and camps, but as he grew more powerful, he grew more bold, until he eventually stormed Castle Ifrit. His attack against the castle called out the fairy of Vis, and he was defeated after a long battle with the fairy.

"So, the power of Vis lies within this locket? Then I'll have to keep it safe. Mirta!"

"Yes headmistress?"

"I want you to take this box to Professor Palladium, and I want you to tell him that he needs to find a secure location for it."

"I'll get right to it headmistress."

"Good." Mirta left, and Faragonda called another book down onto the table. This one was titled _Hidden Treasures of the Realms of the Fae._ It was a book about the fairies distant relatives, the Fae, and might give more information on the box, and how to open it. She eventually found a chapter titled _The Fairy Box_. "This may prove interesting."

I am writing this in great haste, for I have little time before I am discovered. I have been tasked with recording some very controversial information within this chapter, and I may wind up in the dungeon for this. Many years ago, a mysterious box came into the possession of the summer court here, and they had, for the longest time, no idea how to open it. It recently came to light that this box comes from the fairies of the magical dimension, and thus we had to determine its purpose. It seems as if the box was built to contain a great fairy power, as it has been magically sealed shut, and we cannot open it. On the lid of the box are the words "Terra Aqua Ignus Ventus" The elders believe that we must use elemental magic on it to open it, but all of our attempts have failed. There is a legend in a book that we posses, that tells of a box like this, but its name escapes me. I must go now, or I will be discovered missing for sure.

"So, elemental magic should open the locket eh? I think I can arrange that." Faragonda headed for the potions lab, where she would no doubt find Mirta telling Palladium about the box.

* * *

"What do you mean it's empty?"

"I mean just that headmistress, when I got here, the box was empty. I have no idea how or why, but it was empty."

"Palladium, do you have any idea how this could have happened?"

"Considering the amount of magic that box has, I'm not sure it is possible, unless it was meant to happen, for some reason that we don't yet know or understand."

"Well, I want a full sweep of the school done, that locket is far too important to lose."

"This locket?" Mirta questioned as she help up the locket to show Faragonda

"Yes! How did that get out of the box?"

"I don't know, I found it hanging on my door handle as I was walking by on the way here."

"Well, I'm glad to see it back where we know where it…" As she said this, there was a flash of bright light, and when it cleared, the locket was gone, and the box was sealed shut once more.

* * *

As the energy ball hit Galin, there was a flash of bright light, and Bloom screamed. When the light faded away, all eyes were on Zoltan, and the Winx and guys nearly threw themselves directly at him.

One word could be heard, soft as a whisper, yet powerful, and angry. "Impact"

* * *

So, how this is going to work is simple, after either chapter 10 or 11, this piece of the story will be done. That does not mean the story is over. I will be posting part 2 as a **new**** story**, to make keeping everything organized easier, and so that it's more of the book series that I envisioned it to be, than a single book that's many thousands of words long.

My poll for who you want to see in major events is still up on my profile page, and will be staying up untill a few days after I publish the last chapter of part one. So get your votes in now!


	10. The Showdown

**DISCLAIMER:**Sigh, no, I don't own Winx Club, well not yet that is... I DO however, own Galin and Zoltan!

* * *

All eyes were on Zoltan, and the Winx and guys nearly threw themselves on him. One word could be heard, soft as a whisper, yet powerful, and angry. "Impact"

Flora couldn't see a thing. She called to Bloom, but couldn't hear even her own voice. She couldn't feel anything at all. Was she…dead? As the thought crossed her mind, she detected something strange. A rather pungent odor filled her nostrils, the smell of burnt flesh. A few minutes passed before she could see again, and when she could, she didn't like the sight that was there. Zoltan hadn't wasted the time he had been given, and there was now around fifty of him, and he was adding more to that number at an alarming rate. Flora looked around to try and find out where that spell had come from, but couldn't see anything that looked like it could have performed it.

"What on earth was that?" Bloom managed as she shakily stood up.

"I don't know Bloom, but I hope it's not on his side."

"Everyone, I'm getting a strong magical reading from…directly above us? How's that possible?" Tecna looked perplexed, "How could a magical force that strong be so close, without our noticing it?" Tecna's expression became one of awe as she looked up and saw what it was that had cast the spell.

It was a fairy, but sorta different. It had spiky silver hair, and shining platinum wings, that were a similar shape to Layla's winx wings. They wore a light grey short-sleeved shirt, and slightly darker shorts. Hanging on their neck was a locket made of silvered electrum. As the fairy descended, Tecna realized why it seemed different. The fairy was a normal winx level fairy, but he was a boy! Tecna thought the face looked familiar, but couldn't quite put her finger on it. "How is this possible?! A fairy that's a boy? That's not possible!" Tacna desperately tried to figure out what was going on. "I'm not seeing things am I girls? Am I seeing this fairy for real, or is this all in my head?"

"No Tec, this is real, but it's certainly very confusing."

The fairy approached them, and got on one knee. "I thank you Winx, you have revealed to me my destiny. I will follow you on your path to save the earth from Zoltan, and after that we will just have to see what happens." Tecna realized why the face had been familiar.

"Galin, it's you! What happened?"

Just then, Zoltan laughed rather evilly. "No time to explain now. We have to deal with this hunk of minion first."

Zoltan turned to face Galin. "Did you just call ME a hunk of minion?" Galin nodded, "I'll show you who the hunk of minion is. Attack!"

* * *

The battle that ensued had raged for hours, and both sides were starting to get worn down.

"Wolf Talon!" Roxy's attack cut down three Zoltans before disappearing.

"Master's Fire Arrow!" Bloom shot a fire arrow at one of the Zoltans, and when it hit him, it split into two, and then when they hit their targets, they split in two and so on, until Bloom collapsed from using up so much of her winx.

Stella ran over to Bloom. "Double Eclipse! Come on! We need to finish this now!"

Musa was in a standoff with the real Zoltan "Come on little fairy, you know you want to hit me, but you also know that you're not good enough to do so!"

"That's enough! Harmonic Attack!" Zoltan dodged Musa's attack, and it headed straight for Galin!

A bolt of lightning was heading for Galin, courtesy of a Zoltan clone. "Magical Field!" The bolt of lightning struck the field, and disappeared. Musa called out o Galin to warn him about the incoming attack from her, but it was too late. The attack struck the field…and disappeared! Galin turned around, and Musa saw agonizing pain in his face.

* * *

Galin was in immense pain, he could feel the magical energies of both Zoltan and Musa bouncing around in his body, and it HURT. He had to find a way to get this under control. He gave control of his body up, and retreated into the depths of his mind.

When Galin entered his mind, he found Musa's magic firing off sound blasts. He fired a good energy blast at it, and the magic stopped hurting him, though it still lingered within him. Now began the quest to find Zoltan's magic, and stop it. He hunted all through his mind, from his mental art gallery, to his mental music store, to his mental fast food joint, but every time that he spotted Zoltan, he made a break for it, and escaped. Galin finally managed to corner Zoltan in his mental theme park. Galin shot him, and then came back into the real world, to help with the combat that was happening.

"Mega Watt!"

"Winter Rose!"

"Morphix Wave!"

Galin saw this, and felt something happening. The locket around his neck glowed a bright purple color, and was burning hot. Musa's magical energy that had been trapped in him suddenly flowed through him uncontrollably towards the locket. He threw his hands out towards the battle unfolding before him, and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Shattering Echoes!" The scream of pure sonic energy filled the air around the Winx, and all of the Zoltans fell over writhing in pain. They slowly faded out of existence, until there was only one remaining, with the noise still echoing in his mind. Layla's Morphix curved towards him, and when it struck him, he disappeared, leaving behind nothing but an amulet that seemed to consist of three black diamonds and a black opal hanging from the point where the three met, and a book. _The Tales of the Twilight_

"Hey! That was one of my favorite books as a kid! How did that guy get it? A twilight pendant! Now I can use my powers again! Do you know how much this means to me?" Bloom shook her head no. "This means so much to me! Please, if there is ever anything I can help you with, let me know."

"We can do that." Bloom turned to face Galin. "Galin, I have no idea how or why this is happening, but I think you're the fairy that we were sent to recover. I also think that our next course of action should be training you to use your winx, and seeing what we can do to get convergence capabilities out of you."

Flora turned to Bloom. "Are you inviting him to join us as a member of the Winx?" Bloom nodded.

"Even if it's only a temporary thing, I think it's for the better. Galin, welcome to the Winx Club"

* * *

I'm very glad to announce that Part 1 Of What Do You Mean He's With Us! Is officially complete! Part 2 Will be started and posted soon I hope!

I'm also glad to officially announce the arrival of a second fic that I'm going to be writing. You can find it on my profile.

Winx fans, keep an eye out for the super secret fic that I can't tell you about or it wouldn't be a secret anymore... uh, please forget that I ever said that. It's still in development, so I don't have many details, but I have the feeling that it will spark your interest when it does come out.

Thanks for reading What Do You Mean He's With Us! And to stay up to date on the latest goings ons around Fairies and Stuff Co. just click that follow author button!


End file.
